Paixão
by Bella L'Amour
Summary: Sakura é uma garota deslocada, típica nerd que usa óculos e não chama a atenção de ninguém e do outro lado temos Sasuke, um jogador de futebol americano super atraente, que depois de uma aposta precisa transformar o patinho feio em um incrível cisne.
1. Prólogo

**Paixão**

 **Sinopse:** Sakura é uma garota deslocada, típica nerd que usa óculos e não chama a atenção de ninguém e do outro lado temos Sasuke, um jogador de futebol americano super atraente, que depois de uma aposta precisa transformar o patinho feio em um incrível cisne.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha total autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Comédia/ Romance/ Colegial

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Paixão**

.

.

 **Capítulo I - Prólogo**

.

.

O celular começou a tocar uma música calma, era Fur Elise de Beethoven, a jovem levantou lentamente da cama, ela estava com um pouco de preguiça, acabava por dormir tarde demais na noite anterior.

\- Vamos lá, mais um dia de aula. - disse a garota nem um pouco animada

Seguiu em direção ao banheiro, onde fez toda a higiene pessoal, tomou um banho, lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes. Prendeu seus cabelos medianos em um rabo de cavalo, colocou o uniforme do colégio e ajeitou os óculos no rosto.

Desceu as escadas um pouco apressada, pegando a mochila que se encontrava já no último degrau, foi então que sentiu um delicioso cheiro de laranja e sua mãe a chamou.

\- Sakura, venha aqui, não esqueça de tomar o seu café da manhã.

\- Não se preocupe mãe.

Ao chegar na cozinha, notou que sua mãe havia feito algumas torradas e um suco de laranja. Sentou-se um pouco a mesa, tomou o café, durante o café da manhã, sua mãe indagou:

\- Filha, quer que eu te leve para a escola hoje?

\- Mãe, já estou bem grandinha, já tenho 15 anos, posso ir sozinha mãe, além do mais, é pertinho.

\- Tudo bem filha, mas vai com cuidado tá.

A filha retribui com um sorriso, e sua mãe apenas ficava observando.

\- Mãe, já estou indo.

\- Venha me dar um abraço querida, e lembre-se de ir com cuidado.

A rosada aproximou-se da mãe e lhe deu um abraço bem apertado.

#

Sakura Haruno era a típica nerd, sem por nem tirar, ela não tinha uma aparência feia, muito pelo contrário, era até que muito linda, porém sua beleza não era explorada. Ela não era do tipo que passava horas em frente ao espelho se arrumando, ela era o tipo de garota que tentava se esconder, e isso fazia com que ela acabasse se tornando alvo de zoação dos alunos populares, como Sasuke Uchiha.

O que poderia falar do Uchiha, um garoto que era simplesmente a sensação do momento, alto, bonito, porte atlético, além disso ele era líder to time de futebol americano. Metade das garotas daquele colégio se matariam para tê-lo aos seus pés, a maioria das garotas se ofereciam para ele.

Mais uma aula havia começado, a rosada estava sentada logo em uma das primeiras cadeiras, para prestar máxima atenção na aula, enquanto ela era uma aluna dedicada, haviam dois garotos sentados lá no fundo conversando fervorosamente.

\- Ei teme, ta vendo aquela garota ali. - indagou o loiro animado

\- Que garota dobe, descreve ela por favor.

\- Aquela ali, na primeira cadeira, toda estranha. - descreveu o dono de olhos azuis

\- Esta falando da Sakura? - indagou o moreno

\- Ela mesmo, como sabe o nome dela?

\- Ora, o pessoal do time fica falando dela direto, como ela é estranha e deslocada. Eles ficam zoando ela direto. Você nunca prestou atenção.

\- Hum... Acho que não teme.

\- Humpf... E o que tem ela? - o moreno mostrou-se curioso

\- Bem, estava pensando aqui, em uma aposta.

\- Lá vem você de novo, só me arruma problema.

\- Vamos lá teme, dessa vez é boa, tem que transformar a Sakura em uma gostosa e pegar ela, se você vencer, eu te pago 100 reais e ainda faço sua lição por um mês. E ai o que acha? - indagou Naturo

\- E o que eu tenho que fazer se perder dobe?

\- Hum... Espera, ai você me paga os 100 reais e faz a minha lição durante um mês.

\- Hum... Parece que essa esta fácil, fechado dobe.

.

.

 **Continua ...**

.

.

 **N/A:** Voltando a escrever um pouco, espero que vocês gostem, não deixem de comentar esta história, e se gostarem, sigam-na também e a acompanhem, assim vocês ficam por dentro quando saírem os novos capítulos.


	2. I - Falha

**Paixão**

 **Sinopse:** Sakura é uma garota deslocada, típica nerd que usa óculos e não chama a atenção de ninguém e do outro lado temos Sasuke, um jogador de futebol americano super atraente, que depois de uma aposta precisa transformar o patinho feio em um incrível cisne.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha total autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Comédia/ Romance/ Colegial

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Paixão**

.

.

 **I - Falha**

.

.

O sinal tocou, indicando que todos os alunos que estavam no intervalo deveriam voltar para suas respectivas salas de aula. Foi durante este momento que a garota de cabelos róseos se dirigiu para seu armário, com o intuito de pegar o material para a próxima aula, porém encontrou um grupo de 'descolados' que a ficaram zoando.

\- Então quatro olhos, o que vai fazer hoje? - disse Ino

\- Provavelmente vai ficar em casa, por que essa dai, feia do jeito que é, duvido que pegue alguém. - comentou Karin

\- Só um louco para decidir ficar com ela. - comentou outra garota do grupo.

Sakura fazia questão de ouvir todos aqueles comentários maldosos, sabia que não adiantaria retrucar, mas no fundo sabia que nem metade daquelas garotas conseguiriam passar de ano, ou pior, muitas delas nem sequer chegaria a faculdade.

Ajeitou o óculos no rosto e seguiu seu caminho para a próxima aula.

#

\- Calem a boca por favor. - gritou Kakashi extremamente nervoso

A sala tinha cerca de 30 alunos, e a maioria deles não estava nem ai para Química, era só mais uma matéria, só isso. Os alunos conversavam animadamente e nem sequer ligaram para o que o professor dissera.

\- Ai eu desisto, to de saco cheio de vocês fedelhos. - comentou o professor.

\- Ei Kakashi. - disse Naruto

Kakashi se preparou para um daqueles péssimos comentários do garoto, ele nunca fazia perguntas e quando fazia era uma daquelas que ninguém conseguiria conter o riso e o faria pensar, o que o fizera escolher esta profissão.

\- Pode falar Naruto, mas sem palhaçada. - o dono dos cabelos grisalhos sabia que mesmo que dissesse isso o loiro ainda faria uma palhaçada.

\- O senhor pode nos ensinar a fabricar bombas, ou que tal a fabricar um pouco de droga. - indagou o dono de olhos azuis.

A turma não se conteve e começou a rir, as risadas preenchiam o ar e faziam com o Kakashi chegasse cada vez mais próximo do seu limite.

\- Olha, pra mim chega, se quiserem ficar de oba oba fique, vou ensinar quem realmente quer aprender. - disse o professor.

Sakura manteve prestando atenção durante toda a aula, assim como uma meia dúzia de outros alunos. Enquanto copiava, sentia olhares maldosos em suas costas e de vez em quando, sentia as pessoas lhe jogarem papéis.

A dona dos olhos esmeraldas, estava mais do que acostumada com toda a zoação que sofria todos os dias.

Mais uma vez o sinal tocou, porém desta vez para seu alívio era o de saída, ela só precisava chegar até seu armário, guardar seu material e então estaria pronta para ir embora.

#

\- Vai teme vai lá. - comentou o loiro

\- Agora? Ela esta no meio do corredor seu maluco, todo mundo vai ver. - comentou o moreno

\- Parece então que alguém vai perder aqueles cem reais não é mesmo. - comentou o loiro que tentava persuadir o amigo.

\- Mas né a pau, eu não vou perder aposta nenhuma pra você, ainda mais que eu sou o galã da escola, tenho qualquer garota que quiser e com ela não vai ser diferente. Não dou mais de uma semana pra ela estar caidinha por mim. - comentou Sasuke passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

\- Se você diz, então vai lá e já começa a jogar aquele seu xaveco, menino galã. - comentou dando risada.

O moreno foi andando pelo corredor e direção a jovem que estava quieta em sou canto, parou próximo a ela, escorando-se em um dos armários próximos. A jovem pareceu não ligar para o fato do galã do colégio estar parado ao dela. ' _Preciso encontrar um meio de falar com ela'_ pensou o moreno consigo mesmo.

\- Com licença, Sakura não é mesmo? - comentou ele como se não quisesse nada

\- Isso mesmo e você ... - ela o olhou um pouco mais atenta - deve ser o Uchiha.

\- Isso mesmo. - comentou ele com um sorriso de canto - Então me conhece?

\- Uhum, sei que sua fama o persegue. - comentou ela já pronta para ir embora.

\- Minha fama é? - indagou ele

\- Isso mesmo, a fama de galinha. - disse a garota seguindo seu caminho

 _'Fatality'_ pensou o rapaz, que cortada havia sido aquela. Ela nem sequer pareceu feliz em vê-lo, metade das garotas do colégio se matariam para estar no lugar dela.

 _'Eu não posso desistir, mas nem que vou perder cem reais para aquele babaca da Naruto, e ainda ter que fazer a lição por um mês. Se ela acha que desisti, esta muito enganada. Sasuke Uchiha é o galã deste bendita escola e em uma semana Sakura, você vai estar aos meus pés_ ' pensou consigo mesmo o moreno.

.

.

 **Continua...**

.

.

 **N/A:** O primeiro capítulo teve um comentário e isso me motivou a querer postar já o próximo capítulo e eis que ele saiu. Não deixem de comentar, leve alguns minutinhos, mas me motivam ainda mais a escrever. Aqui eu vou postar os comentários e respondê-los.

 _susan n.n:_ Continuee

R. Já continuei fofa, fique com mais este capítulo e até o próximo querida ^^


	3. II - Fingimento

**Paixão**

 **Sinopse:** Sakura é uma garota deslocada, típica nerd que usa óculos e não chama a atenção de ninguém e do outro lado temos Sasuke, um jogador de futebol americano super atraente, que depois de uma aposta precisa transformar o patinho feio em um incrível cisne.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha total autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Comédia/ Romance/ Colegial

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Paixão**

.

.

 **II - Fingimento**

.

.

Os raios de sol tocaram o rosto do Uchiha, ele apenas se virou na cama, e foi então que o celular começou a tocar. Era hora dele levantar e ir pra o colégio.

 _'Mas que bela porcaria'_ pensou o rapaz, um dia havia se passado desde que ele apostara com Naruto, para transformar Sakura em uma beldade, mas ela o cortara logo na primeira tentativa.

 _'Preciso encontrar logo um meio de me aproximar dela, se eu conseguir isso, estarei um passo mais perto de ganhar essa maldita aposta'_ pensou.

Foi em direção ao banheiro onde fez sua higiene matinal. Pegou as chaves do carro e partiu em direção ao colégio.

#

\- Então teme, teve algum progresso ontem? - comentou o dono de olhos azuis

\- Nenhum. - comentou o moreno

\- Pensei que fosse o galã dessa escola? Mas parece que vai ficar me devendo os cem reais e um mês fazendo a minha lição.

\- Mas nem em sonho. Você vai ver, é uma questão de tempo até eu ganhar essa aposta.

E foi durante a aula que o moreno teve uma ideia, ele começou a rezar para que a garota não soubesse da fama dele com as notas altas que consegui e então ele estaria mais próximo de conquistá-la.

Esperou até que a aula terminasse para poder ir ao encontro dela.

\- Ah é você Uchiha. O que quer comigo? - indagou a rosada já dando uma cortada quase ele viesse com segundas intenções.

\- Eu só queria saber, se você poderia dar uma força com química. Eu não manjo muito. - comentou o garoto

A jovem dona dos olhos esmeraldinos o olhou atentamente e pela primeira vez, Sasuke viu curiosidade neles.

\- Então esta me pedindo que te de aulas particulares de química? - disse a garota sugestivamente

\- Exatamente. - concordou o moreno enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo, tentando seduzi-la.

\- Tudo bem.

Ele nunca imaginou que seria tão fácil assim.

\- Porém, nada de gracinhas Uchiha. - comentou a jovem séria.

\- Okay, sem problemas.

 _'Primeira parte da aposta em andamento, Sasuke 1 x Naruto 0'_ pensou o Uchiha.

A partir daquele momento as coisas não serão fáceis, ele deveria manter o fingimento decente, só assim ela continuaria a lhe dar essas aulas. Além disso era a oportunidade perfeita para que eles passassem um tempo juntos e era inegável que a garota se apaixonaria por ele.

\- Quando quer começar? - indagou a jovem totalmente profissional

\- Amanhã, pode ser.

\- Já aviso que vou pegar pesado contigo.

E então a jovem se retirou do local, deixando um Sasuke pensativo em relação a como faria para conquistá-la.

\- Então, como esta indo teme? - indagou o louro animado

\- Acho que acabei fazendo um leve progresso, amanhã ela me dar aulas particulares.

\- Hum... mas ela sabe que você não precisa delas? Você tem uma das maiores notas da sala.

\- Acho que ela não sabe, caso contrário teria recusado a oferta, não acha?

\- Mas você é mesmo muito inteligente teme, assim passando algumas horas contigo ela vai se apaixonar por você. - comentou o loiro dando um tapa nas costas do amigo.

 _'Estou indo bem, não é mesmo. Preparando o caminho para o Sasuke pegador ganhar essa maldita aposta. Naruto, acho que você me deve cem reais e um mês fazendo a minha lição.'_ pensou consigo o moreno.

.

.

 **Continua...**

.

.

 **N/A:** O segundo tinha saído já e eu fiquei realmente empolgada com os comentários que recebi, este então já é o nosso terceiro capítulo desta história que estou simplesmente amando escrever e espero que vocês estejam gostando da história tanto quanto eu. Próximo capítulo só semana que vem, tenho uma série de coisas para fazer e estarei um pouco ocupada. Agora vou responder alguns comentários.

 _BibiSwan 'Linda *o*'_ muito obrigada querida, fico feliz que esteja gostando.

 _susan n.n 'continue'_ continuada já fofa

 _visitante 'Posta mais'_ postado já ^^

 _visitante'(:'_ ^^ espero que esteja gostando.


End file.
